Switched
by Captain Venus
Summary: Will is getting married to Elizabeth, Wills' sister Katherine comes for the wedding. But will the wedding be a disaster when Jack bring a little present for will a week before his wedding? Expect the unexpected. Because anything can happen.
1. So glad you could make it

C-1  
  
It was an eerie cold afternoon in Port Royal, Jamaica. The ocean was dark blue with a blanket of fog covering it. The sun was blocked from view by dark gray clouds. The trees swayed violently, the wind played tango with the grass and the trees. The little animals found a home in a tree or an abandoned farm house. The docks were abandoned, not a soul walked down the streets of Port Royal.  
  
A large black ship approached the town quietly. It stopped behind a large cliff hiding from the mortal souls of Port Royal. A long boat was lowered to the dark ocean; it blended in with the fog blanket and rowed to shore. It was a quiet silent voyage on to shore. The boat hit land and a man in a tri-cornered hat stepped out before any of the men in the boat.  
  
He looked around with his dark brown kohl outlined eyes. He pursed his lips and swayed his way into town. He walked and occasionally looked over his shoulder making sure no one was following him. He wore dirty black baggy pants with his trademark boot that went up to his knees. He had a white shirt with three or four buttons undone at the top. Over his white shirt was a black leather coat. At his waist he wore a cutlass, a pistol, a compass, and a brown leather pouch. He wore a red bandana pulling back his black dreadlocks and beads, trinkets and a bone tied into his hair. At the top of his head was his tri-cornered hat that over shadowed his dark eyes.  
  
He cupped his hands behind his back as he approached a large mansion. A smirk creeps upon his face and he straightened up as he got closer and closer.  
  
A young man and two young women sat in the study room drinking tea and eating biscuits. They sat in large comfortable chairs talking about up coming events, catching up at all the time lost, and what's the latest news in Prot Royal. The young man stood up and smiled at the two women. He excused himself and walked out of the room.  
  
He had light brown eyes and curly brown hair, pulled back into a presentable ponytail. He walked with a great posture and great style. He wore dark brown pants with a white long sleeve shirt. He wore black shoes with a golden buckle with a tiny heal that made a click, clack sound as he walked through out the marble flooring in the house. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and put his face into his palms grunting from the painful headache he's experiencing.  
  
The young women that sit talking in the study wait for the arrival of the young man that left shortly. The young woman that was sitting next to the young man had light chestnut blond hair with beautiful hazel eyes. She wore a creamy vanilla colored dress with a low neckline. He dress had a corset and it showed that it was in fact tied to tight. The young woman had a hard time breathing because of the corset clutching her lungs into a tight space in her chest. Yet she kept a straight face on (most of the time).  
  
The young woman across from her had a light yellow long beautiful dress on. She also had a corset on but she was breathing freely. The dress was made of silk and worked with her skin tone. She had natural sun kiss skin and a perfect body. She had womanly curves in all the right places and she worked them well. She kept he skin smooth as silk and took care of her body everyday. She had long silk brown hair with blond highlights. She had big green eyes with long eyelashes and perfectly thin eyebrows. She had full rosy lips and rosy cheeks. A perfect posture when she walked and sat.  
  
The young man returned and sat back next to the young woman he sat before he left. They continued their conversations as promised as before. There were some arguments coming from the foyer with their butler and another man.  
  
"What on earth is going on there?" The young man stood up and walked toward the door. "Elizabeth, Katherine please stay here, just to be safe."  
  
"Will," Elizabeth spook up, "be careful okay."  
  
"Okay." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the study room. The women ran to the door and pressed their ears on the door to hear better. After a few moments of silence there were laughing and cheering with clapping and maybe even hugging. They heard foot steps getting closer to the study and the women rushed back into their seats. The door flung opened and two men stepped into thee room, the young man from before and the man with the tri- cornered hat. A smile spread on Elizabeths' face as large as the young men's.  
  
"Elizabeth, so good ta see ya again, luv." The man with the tri-cornered hat swayed his way toward Elizabeth and gave her a hug. She stood up and hugged him back. Katherine stood up and waited politely so she could be introduced to the man.  
  
"Jack it's wonderful to see you! Glad you could make it to the wedding." Elizabeth looked over Jacks' shoulder and walked over to Katherine where Will was standing.  
  
"Jack I wouldn't like you to meet my sister Katherine Turner. And this is Captain Jack Sparrow." Katherine stepped forward and looked into Jacks' eyes. Jack took her hand and kissed it softly with his lips.  
  
"Pleasure to meet ya luv."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Katherine smiled politely  
  
"Will I never knew ye 'ad a sister. Why didn't ye tell me ye 'ad one when we went ta savin' for Elizabeth from Barbossa." Katherine looked from Jack to will and crossed her arms across her chest. She raised her eyebrows and gave him the –I'm-waiting-for-an-explanation-William- look.  
  
"Well, um that's not important." Will threw daggers at Jack who put his hand to his heart as if hurt.  
  
"Are you kindin' Will? 'Hat was the most dangerous adventure we've been on!"  
  
"Oh really..." Katherine frowned at Will and looked over to Jack, "why don't you tell me about it." Jack smirked and took Katherines' hand in his.  
  
"I would be honored to tell ye 'bout it." Katherine smiled at Jack and he walked her out of the study room. Will frowned at Jack as he took his sister away.  
  
"Can you believe him? How could he just go and tell her about that-that..."  
  
"Exciting dangerous adventure?"  
  
"Yes that!" Will scratched his forehead and groaned. "I'm her big brother! I'm supposed to show her an example, and what kind of example will I show after Jack tells her about the curse? I told her what vile creatures pirates are and the sea is a dangerous place. Now she hears this story about me being friends with a pirate, sailing the seven seas to save you, what will she think of me?"  
  
"That you're amazing and you just want to protect her. I mean you came out to sea to rescue me to prevent anything happening to me, if it wasn't for my kidnapping this would have never happened."  
  
"What if she'll want to go out to sea after this? This is the example I showed her, this is the most terrible thing that could happened." Will sat in the soft large chair and buried his face in this palms, "I can't have her spending time with Jack. He always has a bad effect on people and how do I know she wouldn't fall madly in love with him? I mean he is some what attractive and ever woman gets all head over heals for him." Will sighed and Elizabeth placed her hand on his back and smiled. 'He really is over protective of Katherine.' Elizabeth smiled to herself.  
  
Katherine and Jack sat in the sitting room laughing and talking. She was fascinated at how well mannered and almost mature. It was interesting to talk to a pirate so funny, interesting, the Captain of the Black Pearl, and he was really charming. She moved his hands around as he told the story of how he helped Will save Elizabeth from the cursed pirates that stole his ship. It was hilarious how he insulted Norrington and how he almost got hung.  
  
"...And really bad eggs," Jack smirked as Katherine hummed the song with him.  
  
"Yo Ho Yo Ho, a pirates life for me," Katherine looked up and met Jacks eyes.  
  
"So tell me luv, tell me sumtin 'bout yerself, what brings ye ta Port Royal?" Jack changed the subject to he could get to know the girl before him.  
  
"My life isn't as interesting as yours, are you sure you want to hear it?" Jack nodded eagerly and sat in a more comfortable position in his chair. "When I was young, my father left my brother, my mother and I, my mother had to work two jobs and Will worked one also. He always said that one day father would return and we'll be a big family as before. But I knew that he'd never come back but I just didn't want to disappoint him. After our mother died Will left on a ship in search for our father and I was left with my friend Annabelle Walker in England. After years of not hearing from Will I thought of the worst and I was every emotional until one years ago. He wrote me a letter saying he's leaving to get his love back and if the worst should happen he wanted me to know he loved me. I left for Port Royal three months later because there weren't any available ships. So I traveled to Port Royal what seemed for years but it was only five months, because with all the stops and pick ups drop offs and the pick up of the supplies. When I came to Port Royal I found out the Will was a blacksmith and that he is engaged to the governors' daughter and they are to be wed in eleven months and they asked me to stay and help with the wedding plans. So here I'm stuck as usual indoors just like I was young."  
  
"Whys that luv?" Jack leaned closer to hear better.  
  
"Will was always over protective of me and never let me do anything. I wasn't allowed to go outside all on me oncies always with him at my side. He hated pirates and I loved the ocean and I wanted to learn more about piracy but he was always disappointed in me for liking 'such vile creatures' as he always said. Its funny that he's even friends with you, I never thought I'd see the day of William friends with a pirate." She smirked and looked down at her palms avoiding eye contact. She could tell Jack was watching her and could tell he was smiling.  
  
"So what yer tellin' is that Will is an over protective eunuch?"  
  
"Well um, I don't know about eunuch but-" Katherine looked up and saw Jack trying really hard not to start laughing. She smirked and laughed almost falling over. She had her left hand on her chest and the other on her stomach. She opened an eye to find Jack on the floor rolling around. She sat next to him and giggled.  
  
"I see you two got along fine." Jack stopped laughing and looked over Katherines' shoulder to see Will with his arms crossed.  
  
"Aye, we've become really friendly." Will frowned, knowing Jack you could never accept him be honest. 


	2. Big Brother Lil Sister Ol' Jack

C-2  
  
The tension between Jack and Will was really uncomfortable. Neither Elizabeth nor Katherine knew what's going on. Will had raging fireballs in his eyes and Jack was waiting for him to blow. Will opened his mouth but Katherine budged in first.  
  
"Will may I talk to you," Katherine looked over to Jack, "Alone," Then to Elizabeth, "now."  
  
"Oh yes of course, and Jack I'd like a word with you too." Elizabeth walked out he look with Jack on her heals.  
  
After Elizabeth and Jack where out Katherine looked at Will and frowned.  
  
"How could you! How could you not tell me you went on this adverture and risked your life for some girl?!" Katherine screeched. "How could you be such an idiot, you lucky to be alive and you don't tell me."  
  
"Kath-"  
  
"Don't interrupt me William Henry Turner!" Will winced when he heard his full name, he knew he was in trouble now. "How dare you even have the guts to invite me to your wedding when I don't even know who you are?! After over fifteen years of me not hearing anything from you and I thought you were dead!" Katherines' eyes watered and she looked away.  
  
"I'll kill Jack." Will murmured loud enough for Katherine to hear.  
  
"Jack has nothing to do with this Will."  
  
"Oh so now your standing up for him?"  
  
"Don't change the subject Will," Katherine roared, "you may be my big brother but you are not my keeper!" Katherine pushed pasted Will and raced out to the garden.  
  
Jack and Elizabeth stood outside the sitting room trying to listen but it was hard to understand anything. They moved to the foyer to talk.  
  
"Jack you know that Will means well. He's just over protective of her, they didn't see each other for fifteen years."  
  
"Will is over protective of everythin'. Of ye of 'er of everythin' 'hat involves me talkin' to somethin'. If I'd be talkin' to 'is bottle of wine 'e'd be over protective of 'hat!." Jack sighed when he saw the excerption of Elizabeths' face, "'e needs to learn to let 'er go, 'e is just treatin' 'er like she's five and I'm the big bad pirate out to get 'er." Elizabeth placed her hand to her forehead, "ye know I'm right Elizabeth, no use tryin' to fight it."  
  
With that Katherine raced passed them eyes full of tears. She raced into the garden and was out of sight. Elizabeth looked shocked at what Will might have done now. Jack frowned at Elizabeth and looked the way Katherine ran to.  
  
"I told you Elizabeth, 'his 'ime 'he 'reached 'is limit." Jack swaggered out to the garden as Elizabeth walked into the sitting room.  
  
"What did you say to her that upset her this time Will?" Elizabeth asked calmly.  
  
"I, didn't do anything its her who started this!" Will paced around the room waving his arms around like a bird. "I knew Jack would be a bad influence on her."  
  
"Jack has nothing to do with this."  
  
"You too! Why is everybody on Jacks' side and not on mine? You talked to him before you came in here didn't you?!" Will hissed  
  
"Yes I did!" Elizabeth snapped  
  
"What did he say?" Will asked and Elizabeth sighed.  
  
Jack swaggered into the garden trying to find Katherine. She sat on the grass sobbing into her palms. Jack felt bad for her, having a brother like Will –who is a perfectionist- is probably difficult. All he wants is the best for her but she needs to make mistakes too, he can't hold her hand for an eternity. When she'll make mistakes she'd learn from them like he did and that's hoe he became the most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean.  
  
"You okay luv?"  
  
"Fine." Her voice was like she swallowed a frog. She didn't look up at Jack.  
  
"Ye know, if William is not 'hat nice ta ye, ye can always stay on 'he Pearl."  
  
"No thank you Mr. Sparrow." She looked and to grass with her palm over her mouth and her eye puff red from crying.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow?" Jack asked confused, "firstly its captain Jack Sparrow if ye please, and were is the formality coming from luv?"  
  
"I figured we'd need to be more formal for Wills' sake."  
  
"Wills sake?" Jack frowned, he was about to say something but Katherine cut him off.  
  
"Please it'll be best for all of us." Jack nodded and got up with out saying anything. He went back inside closing the door behind him. Katherine heard the door close and she broke into another large sob. 


	3. Jack, are you proposing

**A/N: Okie dokie were did we leave off on the story ahh yes, Jack just left you o no will he ever some back tear- oh opps that my other story which is being written as we speak, is you wanna read that story email me n tell me because I'm not aloud to have a 'you' fic ' up.  
  
Ok lets talk about this story, Katherine (Which is not me, I just like that name I don't know don't ask) and Will just had an argument about Jack, blah blah blah yater yater yater and so on. I hate summarizing it gets on my last nervous. Sooo go n read n enjoy.**  
  
**Disclaimer- I don't own Will, Elizabeth or Jack or any POTC characters. But I do own my POTC DVD so take that Walt Disney =P. Walt Disney- but I still own the original characters so there. Author smirks and watches as Disney walks away. Smirks evil and picks up a shovel.**  
  
C-3  
  
The next morning was gloomy and long. The fog hasn't cleared up yet still dark and rainy. Everyone stayed at home sleeping in late relaxing, loving life. It was different for Katherine, Will never understood why she liked pirates. It's their life style that enlightened her. They don't care about anything in the world but their ship, the sea, and where ever the ocean takes them. They have no limits the world is out there and what's stopping them? Nothing.  
  
Katherine slowly got out of bed as the maids rushed in and pushed her behind the screen to get her dresses. After a few moment of struggling into her corset she was dressed in a beautiful olive dress, made of silk and cotton. It was puffy and long. The neckline was shaped into a V and showed off a bit of cleavage. He brushed her hair and let it go behind her. She put on her olive high healed shoes and walked out the room. She sighed at the thought of sitting at the same table as Jack and pretend she didn't know him.  
  
Walking down the grand staircase she turned to make her way into the dinning room. She saw everyone were seated and talking happily. Katherine sat across from Jack next to Will. She placed her napkin on her lap and started to eat quietly. Will noticed this and budged in.  
  
"So, how was your evening last night?" He asked happily  
  
"Fine." She replied instantly not looking up at him.  
  
"Jack was telling us about one of his adventures." He smiled at Jack and he weakly smiled back.  
  
"That's nice." She replied with no sign of emotion at all.  
  
"Is everything alright Kat?"  
  
"Peachy." She wiped her mouth and got up.  
  
"Kat, you didn't even eat anything." Will replied with all concern  
  
"I'm not at all hungry." She said over her shoulder walking out of the room. Elizabeth saw Will glaring and Jack so she decided to leave the two alone. She rushed out of the room chanting Katherines' name through out the house.  
  
"What did you do to upset my sister Jack?" Will hissed  
  
"What did I do? You did it mate I didn't do a bloody thing my friend." Jack said calmly and that made Will even more frustrated.  
  
"Why is she upset?" Will demanded  
  
"She is upset because you are to over protective of her and it kills her. She wants to have some fun but you are like a navy soldier and watch her every move. She is all grown up you have to learn to let her go." Will rolled his eyes and started to get up but Jack threw some little black box at Will. He opened it and saw a silver ring with a large blue diamond inside.  
  
"Oh Jack, are you proposing to me?" Will replied with the most sarcasm as he could.  
  
"Shut up fool, I found it on my last raid and it reminded me of your grandfathers' ship, the blue diamond. And I have a new with a large black pearl on my pinkie. That one should fit on your pinkie too. They came in the same box too, I kept one fer meself n one fer you mate." With that Jack left and didn't even look back. Jack went into his room to get a bit more of sleep. Last night no sleep came to him.  
  
Will put the ring on his pinkie and walked into the sitting room and sat at his desk with his feet on the desk. He put his forefinger to his bottom lip and closed his eyes soon enough sleep took over him.

**[A/N- oh i no i no its soooo short and i'm sorry i didn't update in like forever. but i'll try to update more often now do me a favor n press that 'go' button and send me a review Thanks, CJS cookies 4 all]**


End file.
